Iron Man
Iron Man is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. History Tony Stark was the son of billionaire weapons manufacturer Howard Stark and the owner of Stark Industries. When demonstrating his latest weapon at a military testing for the Jericho Missile, he was captured by terrorists, who demanded that he build the Jericho Missile for them that he just demonstrated to the US military. Due to the shrapnel in his chest, an electromagnet had to be placed in his chest to keep it away from his heart, which Stark later replaced with an arc reactor. In secret, Stark built a giant mechanical suit to escape from a prison cave, which he did so successfully. He then went on to revise his lifestyle, rethink his life philosophy, and adopt the identity of crime-buster Iron Man, whom he claimed was his personal mechanical bodyguard. Since then, Stark has made countless revised models of his original armor and joined superhero teams like the Avengers. More recently, Iron Man's true identity as Tony Stark has been revealed to the public. Role in the Story Iron Man comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Fantastic Four and the X-Men, to help stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. He is seen with teaming up with The Hulk in Grand Central Station, which has been taken over by Abomination and Sandman. Hulk defeats Abomination and they head to face off Sandman, however, he carries them outside, Spider-Man arrives to help defeat his old enemy. With the help of Bruce Banner, Spider-Man manages to create a water gun turret, that solidifies Sandman. After the battle, Nick Fury tells Iron Man to head back to Stark Tower to get more information about the Cosmic Bricks. He teams up with Hulk again to head to The Raft, where the villains are put in. They encounter Wolverine, who has been tracking down Sabretooth, who is breaking the villains out with Mystique. Iron Man, Hulk and Wolverine fight Whiplash, Leader, and then they catch up to Sabretooth, who then proceeds to break out Red Skull, Rhino, Mandarin and Loki. Magneto arrives and destroys Iron Man's suit. Hulk and Wolverine chase Magneto and Sabretooth, where Abomination shows up and fights Hulk again with Sabretooth's help. Hulk and Wolverine are able to defeat them, but Magneto gets away along with the other escaped villains. Captain America arrives shortly to join up with Iron Man to get his new armor. They head to Stark Tower, only to find Jarvis and the entire place hacked. The two managed to dodge the traps and proceeds to chase after Mandarin and Aldrich Killiam who are the ones to break in the tower. Luckily Iron Man manages to fix Jarvis and the systems, restoring the tower in the process and Iron Man gets his new suit as well. They catch up with Mandarin and Aldrich Killiam with Loki, who steals the power core and ditches the duo. They are chased outside by Captain America and Iron Man. After being beaten up for a while, the Mandarin hijacks the Hulkbuster armor. However, he is defeated by Iron Man and his remaining armors. Iron Man and Thor then track down Doctor Doom at the submarine. Spider-Man arrives to help them. They encounter M.O.D.O.K. and defeat him, but then the submarine starts to sink. Luckily, Jean Grey arrives and saves the heroes with her telekinesis powers. They managed to catch up to Doom, but then Magneto shows up with the Statue of Liberty alive and they are thrown into the island and Doom and Magneto escapes. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Thor then head to Asteroid M using the Stark Jet to track the villains. Magneto attempts to stop them by setting up traps, but they managed to avoid them. They catch up to Magneto where they battle him at his throne room. Magneto is defeated and the heroes head off to stop Loki and Doom. However, they take down Iron Man and Thor, leaving only Spider-Man until he is joined up by Captain America, Thing and Storm, who snuck in earlier. They are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. Appearance Tony Stark: In his default appearance, Tony Stark has brown hair, a moustache/beard combination, a gray shirt, a black tank top over it, black pants, and an arc reactor in his chest. In the Underwear Tony Stark costume, Stark wears a red-and-gold Iron Man helmet, a gray shirt, a black tank top over it, a white pair of underpants with heart symbols on it, and white socks. Iron Man MK 6: Iron Man's helmet is dark red and gold; designed to look like it does in the film, and to flip up and reveal Tony's double-sided face. He has a red-and-gold chestplate showing his glowing triangular blue electromagnet, a pair of red gauntlets, and metallic red-and-gold lower body protection. He has an upside-down triangle on his chestplate. Iron Man MK 7: Iron Man's helmet is dark red and gold, his chestplate is red-and-gold, his gauntlets are red, and his lower body protection is red-and-gold. He has a circle on his chestplate. Iron Man MK 17 (Heartbreaker): Iron Man's helmet is red-and-gold and has a red-and-silver plate in the chin area, a red-and-gold chestplate with a glowing blue arc reactor within it, a white/silver harness attached to the chestplate, a pair of red gauntlets, and red, gold, and silver lower body protection. He clearly has blue eyes. Iron Man MK 1: Iron Man's helmet is completely gray, as are his chestplate, gauntlets, and lower body protection. In his chestplate is a blue circular electromagnet. Hulkbuster: Iron Man has a large red-and-gold helmet in the shape of the Juggernaut's, a red chestplate with a triangular arc reactor, gold plating on the red back, metallic red-and-gold shoulder-guards, golden lower torso protection, a pair of giant red gauntlets with gold plating, and red lower body protection with spiked golden shin-guards. Heroic Age Armor: Iron Man has a more streamlined red-and-gold helmet than in other versions, a red-and-gold chestplate with a glowing circular arc reactor, red lower body protection, and a pair of red gauntlets. Iron Man MK 42: Iron Man has a red-and-gold helmet, a red-and-gold chestplate with more gold than in other versions, red-and-gold lower body protection, and a pair of golden gauntlets. Tony Stark (underwear): Tony has he- nevermind it's already in the Tony Stark line. Abilities *'Computer Hacking': Iron Man can hack into a computer to open a door or solve the puzzle through the level. *'Repulsor Blasts': Iron Man can fire a powerful Repulsor Blasts to attack enemies or destroy objects from distance. This works in a similar way to other characters gun targeting system **'Uni-Beam': A powerful version of Iron Man MK 6 & MK 7 & Heroic Age Repulsor Blast; have to gather some energy before using it. But the large thick blast makes up for it. *'Missile': Iron Man can fire a missile to destroy silver LEGOs or attack enemies and destroy objects form a distance. *'Laser': Iron Man MK 17 & MK 42 can fire a Laser from his hand to destroy or cut through gold LEGOs bricks. *'Flight': Iron Man can use flight to travel throughout the level for fast speed. *'Fireballs': Iron Man MK I can fire a Flamethrower to attack enemies or destroy objects from distance. This works in a similar way to other characters gun targeting system **'Fire Uni-Beam': A powerful version of Iron Man MK 1 Fireball; have to gather some energy before using it. *'Big Figure Super-Strength': Hulkbuster Armor allows Iron Man to lifts large objects, pulls large objects or pushes large objects. **'Create and Throw Rock Masses': Hulkbuster Armor allows Iron Man to lifts rock masses from the ground and throw to attack. enemies or destroy objects from distance. This works in a similar way to other characters gun targeting system. **'Break Open Special Walls': Hulkbuster Armor allows Iron Man to crack LEGO walls. *'Hovering': The Hulkbuster Armor allows Iron Man to hover. How to Unlock Iron Man MK 42: Complete Level 5 - Rebooted, Resuited Iron Man MK 6: Complete Level 1- Sand Central Station Iron Man MK 7: Complete Bonus Level - House Party Protocol Iron Man MK 17: Hidden in Bonus Level - House Party Protocol Iron Man MK 1: Complete Level 5 - Rebooted, Resuited Hulkbuster: On top of Stark Tower, destroy eight vents within the time limit to unlock the Hulkbuster armor. Heroic Age Armor: Help Heimdall kill some Frost Giants in New York City to unlock Heroic Age Armor. Trivia *Adrian Pasdar reprises the role of Iron Man, having originally voiced the character in the Marvel-Madhouse anime series of the same name, as well as Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble & Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel. * Iron Man was one of the first characters confirmed to appear in the game, being announced alongside the game in January 2013. * His appearance in the game is the same as his appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * When idle, Iron Man starts to do the Robot. * Iron Man is the second most playable character in the story, appearing in 6 out of 15 chapters. The most are Captain America and Spider-Man with 7 chapters. * Iron Man's first special attack is to tackle the enemy and throw him through the air. This can be done with any armor but the Mark I and the Hulkbuster. * Iron Man's second special attack is to lift the enemy above his head, plant him in the ground, and execute him with a well-placed repulsor ray/fireball. This can be performed with any armor but the Hulkbuster. * Iron Man's third special attack is to grab the enemy with one hand, pulverize him until he is dead with the fist of the other hand, and throw his cadaver through the air. This can only be done with the Hulkbuster on minifigure enemies. Gallery MArk 1.png|Mark 1 Armor Mark 6.png|Mark 6 Armor Mark 42.png|Mark 42 Armor Hulkbuster.jpg|Hulkbuster Armor Hulk Iron man and sandman.jpg|Iron Man with Hulk battling Sandman Grand Central aftermath.jpg|The Aftermath of Sand Central Station Hulkvsbuster.jpg|The Hulkbuster armor vs Hulk Ironstan.jpg|Iron Man with Stan Lee Asteroid M.jpg|In Asteroid M. Mark1.jpg Lego_iron_man.gif|Heroic Age Armor Lego_iron_man_2.gif|Heartbreaker Armor LEGOMarvel_2013-11-09_17-51-23-04.png|Tony Stark (Underwear) Category:Big Figures Category:Avengers Members Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America Characters Category:Iron Man Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Iron Man Versions Category:Robots Category:Computer Hacking